


Blood In The Water

by WroughtBetwixt



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Hartwin, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Seduction, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WroughtBetwixt/pseuds/WroughtBetwixt
Summary: It's not that difficult to see what's going on.





	Blood In The Water

Eggsy thought he saw it when they first met.

An appraising glance, very quick and as subtle as they come, but Eggsy knew that look when he saw it. He’d had enough experience with it. Usually, Eggsy didn’t pay it any mind, unless he needed the cash. But this, this was different. He knew that the moment the fight broke out at the pub, and his heart started pounding in his chest from something besides the adrenaline. Harry sat back down at their table when it was over, watching Eggsy as he finished his drink, and Eggsy could only stare back. He didn’t trust himself to speak.

Being taken in to Kingsman gummed it up, a bit; it wouldn’t be professional to flirt with a candidate, or a candidate to hit on their sponsor. And Harry was, above all else, a professional. That much was clear. Still. That didn’t mean that Eggsy couldn’t enjoy testing the waters. For example, when Harry called him in to discuss Eggsy’s medical records. Sitting at a desk and looking at a handful of papers, Harry waved Eggsy over without glancing up.

“I’d like to go over the results of your lab work...”

Eggsy leaned over Harry’s shoulder, far closer than he needed to be. “Yes, Harry,” he breathed, turning his head so that the words would brush ever so slightly across Harry’s throat.

Harry inhaled a little sharper than usual, but he launched directly-- and hurriedly-- into the report.

Oh, yeah. This was going to be fun.


End file.
